


Angels Do Weep

by SydneyFlaire



Series: Bayani Universe [3]
Category: Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral (2018), Heneral Luna (2015)
Genre: Death, Gen, Insanity, Murder, Orders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 06:35:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16112855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SydneyFlaire/pseuds/SydneyFlaire
Summary: Angelito Bernal was the younger brother of Manuel and Jose Bernal, two of the late General Luna's most trusted comrades. But when General Luna died and General del Pilar was asked to eliminate every Luna loyalists, tragedy continued on.





	Angels Do Weep

_"Heneral Goyo... Heneral del Pilar..."_

When Angelito heard the name, he knew that he must escape whatever happens. The Boy General, the very moment that he would found him, he would surely be confined to submit. And maybe, he shouldn't have thought of that... because it invited trouble.

The Bernal name had been known by the Brigada Pilar. For Manuel and Jose Bernal's close tie with the late General Luna, they were asked to submit. But as matters currently stand, they were running away. Hunted.

That was why, when Colonel Vicente Enriquez visited the shop of Laureáno in search of a photographer to match the vanity of his young commanding officer, he shivered. And the very moment that Colonel Julian del Pilar arrived, realizing his name: he was led to submit. Tied and forced to meet the  _Faborito del Presidente_.

"Nasaan ang mga kuya mo?" The General asked, calm and patient.

Angelito looked on. Biting his lower lip as he stifled a cry. He would not speak, even if they were to force him. He would not submit to the del Pilar brothers.

"Yung mga traydor mong kapatid!" Screamed the Colonel.

"Kuya..." trailed the younger del Pilar.

He noticed the brotherhood that remained between the two. And he couldn't wonder why these two wanted to separate him from his brothers as well. Couldn't the del Pilars noticed that the relationship that they have also mirrored that of them Bernals?

And yet... fate seemed too cruel for them. Jose was assassinated, and Manuel was killed right in front of him. The latter none other than done upon the orders received by General del Pilar from  _Señor Presidente_.

"Palayain niyo na siya," the General stated.

The energy within his system vanished in an instant with the ringing of the gun that killed his Kuya Manuel. He seized struggling. His eyes were pinned onto the blood that stained the cold floor rather than to the face of his brother. Warm tears fell from his eyes and down his cheeks.

Someone forced him to look up. At the face of his brothers' murderers. Though they didn't look menacing at all, for him, their faces shifted from a gentle monster to a vicious villain as if they were dipped in blood. As if they were laughing at him when no one does; and hear his brothers' shrieks of pain when they were long gone.

"Kuya Manuel... Kuya Jose..." he mumbled helplessly. His eyes seeing them as his brothers ran, looking at him with their smiles once in a while to see if he was still following them. They were urging him to catch them; just as how they play the game when there wasn't any war separating them.

He was covered in dirt. Dry tears smeared his cheeks. Eyes straight ahead, looking at nothing. Footsteps staggering. As he wandered around.

The whispers said that he used to have a happy life. With two brothers serving the greatest general the Philippine Revolution of its war against the Americans ever had. And those two brothers were killed by brothers as well.

It seemed like innocence was stolen too early for those who loved so wholly. Like an angel whose wings were stolen before they were even given the chance to fly.

_What have they done to you?_


End file.
